La Despedida
by josephinepotter
Summary: Que pasara cuando Bella decide irse de intercambio en el penultimo año de preparatoria? Edward siente algo por ella pero no se atreve a decirle... lo hara antes de que se vaya? ella se quedaria por el o seguira su camino?


**La despedida…**

Me encontraba guardando mis últimas pertenencias en las cajas que había en el centro de mi recamara, me reusaba a irme, sabía que el separarme de todos mis seres queridos era mi decisión, abajo en la sala se escuchaba el ajetreo que tenían mis amigos y mis papas, suspire y guarde las fotos que estaban sobre mi cómoda, era lo último… cerré las cajas para hacer un poco de tiempo, di un vistazo a mi dormitorio y baje aferrándome a mi bolso de mano. Cuando iba bajando escuche como el timbre de la casa sonó así que me detuve y espere para saber quién era el recién llegado.

Voy, voy- grito mi amiga Alice hasta llegar a la puerta.

Llego a tiempo?- pregunto Edward desde el umbral.

Si- Alice volteo y vio que estaba parada a media escalera- ve, ahí viene…

Bella…- Edward camino hasta el final de la escalinata, suspiro pesadamente- podemos hablar?

Claro- dije empezando a andar de nuevo sin darle mucha importancia- después de comer, te parece?

Bueno yo…- empezó a hablar pero Charlie lo interrumpió.

Anda Bells- saco la cabeza por el hueco de la cocina- todos te estamos esperando… Edward vamos, solo faltan ustedes…

Ya vamos- le dije pasando a lado de Edward- después de comer?

Después de comer- dijo resignado caminando tras de mí.

Cuando entre a la cocina busque donde estaban todos, pero solo encontré a Renee y a Esme preparando la comida.

Donde están…- comencé a preguntar pero Alice entro por la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de la casa.

Ven Bells- me jalo para arrastrarme con ella por donde vino.

En el jardín había una mesa donde ya casi todos estaban sentados, solo quedaban tres lugares, camine al que estaba más lejos de Edward, no quería su cercanía en estos momentos, me iba mudar lejos y nunca le dije lo que sentía por él… que pensándolo bien era mejor para que así no sufriríamos más de lo necesario, me iba sentar a lado de Carlisle y Rosalie cuando una voz me interrumpió.

Disculpa cariño- me dijo Esme a mis espaldas- ese lugar es mío…

Perdón Esme…- camine al único lugar que estaba desocupado en ese momento.

No quieres estar a mi lado?- me susurro Edward acercándose a mi oído.

Bueno…- mi vista vagaba del plato vacio a los recipientes de comida que se encontraban frente a mi- creí que ya no estabas a gusto en mi presencia.

El no me respondió, suspiro volteando a ver a sus padres empezando una plática con ellos y nuestros amigos; el tiempo se fue como el agua entre los dedos, no tuve oportunidad de hablar con Edward a solas en todo el tiempo; Charlie y Renee bajaron después de unas cuantas horas con mis maletas, se pararon frente a todos.

Bueno chicos, nos vamos- dijo Charlie con su voz entrecortada- es hora de llevar a Bella al aeropuerto.

Charlie…- le llamo Edward cuando papá paso por su lado- puedo ir con ustedes?

Bueno…- Charlie ya me había dicho que no quería que las despedidas fueran largas y sentimentales- si le parece bien a Bella… pero ella va con nosotros en el auto…

Claro- Edward le respondió con prisa- si… Bella acepta… quisiera ir con ustedes… en su auto- cuando termino de hablar volteo a verme con una súplica impresa en sus ojos.

Yo…- lo pensé, suspire cansinamente y escondí la vista cobardemente- está bien, vamos Edward...

Me despedí de cada uno de mis amigos prometiendo a Alice y Rose hablarles cada vez que pudiera y mandar miles de mensajes; Esme y Carlisle me dieron consejos para sobrevivir sola en mi nueva vida; cuando termine de hablar con Jasper mis papas y Edward ya estaban sentados en la patrulla con sus miradas fijas en la nada, corrí al auto antes de ponerme a llorar. Charlie encendió el motor y con esto unas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al ver alejarse mi vida… de todos mis recuerdos, en ese momento suspire queriendo llevar conmigo cada detalle de mi recamara… de Charlie frente al televisor… Renee con sus ocurrencias, voltee al otro lado del coche porque del que mas me acordaría seria de él, de Edward, agache la vista y empecé a sollozar en silencio.

Tranquila- me susurro para que solo yo lo oyera y llevo su mano hasta donde yo me aferraba a mi chamarra, sujetándola tiernamente lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

Todo el camino estuvimos tomados de la mano, en ocasiones nos mirábamos… sin decir nada, me perdía en esos ojos verdes que me traspasaban, que hacían que me perdiera, quería imaginar que esta no era la última vez que nos pudiéramos tocar y ver de esa manera.

Vamos Bella- dijo mi madre con un susurro regresándome a la realidad- ya llegamos… es hora…

Si mamá- dije quitando mi mano de la hermosa jaula que había hecho Edward con la suya.

Tengo que decirte algo- me dijo el antes de que pudiera bajar del coche.

Podemos hablar adentro?- le dije sin verlo a los ojos, le rehuía, no quería hablar con el… si ya así era difícil decirle adiós…

Bella- me dijo en tono muy serio- tienes que saber algo… y no te voy dejar ir, sin que te lo diga.

Tome mi bolso y mi boleto y seguí a mis padres al interior del pequeño aeropuerto de Port Angeles con Edward pisándome los talones, enseguida llevamos el equipaje a documentar, todavía faltaban cuarenta minutos para la salida así nos fuimos a sentar a la sala de espera.

Charlie…- dijo Edward recién nos habíamos acomodado- puedo llevarme a Bella por unos minutos?

Vayan- la que contesto fue Renee con una mirada un poco picara- pero no se tarden… yo también quiero estar con mi hija todo el tiempo que se pueda…

No tardaremos- le dijo Edward con una leve sonrisa- se lo prometo.

Edward se encamino al estacionamiento… yo lo seguía con la mirada en el piso meditando que le iba a decir; apenas habíamos salido Edward se paró en seco y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a mí.

Que es lo que me quieres decir?- dije después de que él no se atrevió a hablar.

Porque nunca me dijiste que pediste un intercambio?- Edward me reprocho con la voz un tanto fría.

Lo hice hace mucho tiempo- le dije con los ojos llorosos- no lo recordaba…pero, es solo un año… regresare pronto… aparte, que te importa? Si lo primero que hiciste cuando te lo dije… fue alejarte de mí…

No lo entiendes Bella?- se apretó el puente de la nariz lo conocía bien y sabia que se trataba de tranquilizar- me importa más que a cualquier otra persona.

Si, Edward- le dije de forma cortante.

Si te pidiera que te quedaras… lo harías?- me dijo tomando mi mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

Tú sabes que mi sueño es ir a Italia…- apenas podía distinguir su rostro por las lágrimas contenidas que nublaban mi vista- aparte por que me lo pedirías?

Eres imposible Isabella- dio un tirón a su cabello cobrizo de desesperación- de verdad no te das cuenta? Te quiero, no quiero perderte…

Edward- ya no pude contener mas mis lágrimas y estas empezaron a salir sin control- yo… yo también te quiero…

Después de que le dijera esto me silencio con un beso tierno, yo lo abrace como si me vida dependiera de eso y comencé a sollozar , el tiempo se paro en ese momento hasta que el hablo de nuevo.

No puedo vivir sin ti- me susurro al oído sin deshacer nuestro abrazo- por eso te deje de hablar… sé que esto es lo que quieres… así que me aleje todo lo que pude, pero eso me hizo más infeliz, desperdicie mucho tiempo al hacerlo…

Tengo que ir Edward- le decía más que para convencerlo a él era para convencerme a mi- volveré antes de lo que creemos… claro que eres libre, no te reprochare si encuentras a alguien más…

Nunca digas eso Bella- su voz era entre cortada, seguro el también estaba llorando o a punto de hacerlo.

Bella- oí la voz de Charlie a mis espaldas- están llamando…

Deshice el abrazo de Edward, dejándole todo el amor que existía dentro de mi… mi cuerpo se sintió frio, desolado, incompleto sin el refugio de sus brazos, limpie mis mejillas y entre para encontrar a una Renee consumida en lagrimas, Charlie me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas como nunca antes lo había hecho y me dio un beso en la frente.

Cuídate Bella- me dijo antes de soltarme- ya sabes que estaremos esperándote, habla todos los días… te quiero hija.

Yo también te quiero papa- mi voz apenas era un susurro por el llanto que impedía sacar- cuídate y cuida mamá, los extrañare mucho…

Bella- enseguida fue el turno de Renee, que me abrazo entre sollozos- cuídate… puedes regresar en el momento que tú quieras… no importa que eso sea en unas dos horas… te quiero Bells.

Te quiero mamá- acaricie su espalda para tranquilizar- por favor llama a alguien para que haga la comida, por que tus inventos podrían envenenarlos- dije con una sonrisa falsa- cuídate mucho mamá y cuida al cabeza dura de papá…

Edward…- lo vi a los ojos y no supe que decir, solo lo abrace y le di un beso fugaz- te voy a extrañar…

No tardes- dijo cuando estaba por alejarme de él- te esperare…

Llamaron de nuevo a abordar la avioneta de pocos lugares, todos caminamos hasta la puerta que me llevaba a la calle de rodaje, después de cruzar el umbral me voltee les di una mirada a mis tres amores y seguí mi camino a la escalera para abordar, ya estando al final de esta me despedí de ellos con un último movimiento de mano, entrando al pequeño lugar enseguida me senté donde una señorita me indico; ya ahí sentada comencé a llorar como no lo había hecho frente de mi familia, al sacar el celular de mi chamarra me encontré con un sobre, enseguida lo abrí al ver mi nombre escrito por la inigualable caligrafía de Edward.

_Bella:_

_Esta es la despedida más difícil que he tenido en toda mi vida, sabes por qué? Porque te llevas mi corazón contigo, mi vida ya no será vida sin ti… me has dejado partido a la mitad, no olvides que te estaré esperando, tu siempre serás la dueña de mi amor… hay una pregunta importante que tengo que hacerte…_

_Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Espero tu respuesta, no tardes._

_TE AMO…_

Al terminar de leer la carta, me aferre a ella con todas mis fuerzas y me quede contemplando el lugar donde ellos se quedaron… se veían tan lejanos… tan efímeros… mi corazón se paralizo al escuchar el motor de la avioneta, en un momento al despegar todo cambiaria… mi vida se quedaba con ellos, cerré los ojos dando una despedida al mundo conocido que dejaba tras de mí.

* * *

_Este día estoy melancólica… hoy llevamos a la terminal a la esposa de un amigo y me hizo recordar los sentimientos de una despedida, el saber que a pesar de que desees una cosa con todo tu corazón sacrificas mucho. Se los dije estoy melancólica y peor llegue a casa a ver la película de siempre a tu lado, muy recomendable pero termino por hacerme llorar y que todo se juntara en este corazón cursi y desvelado._

_Espero y les guste… quiero hacerles una pregunta, cuando empecé a escribir este era un one shot, pero ahora que termine la ultima parte creo que se podría hacer una historia de él, ustedes que piensan? Les gustaría que siguiera? Ojala y responda… las dejo que disfruten, espero sus reviews._

_Atte. Joey_

_"las despedidas siempre duelen… mas cuando es de un ser amado"_

**_La historia está editada y a mi parecer mejorada, por que como ya había dicho ese día estaba desvelada y no la revise, como ya dije en la nota anterior (que si respete y puse otra vez)… su opinión es importante, con un te leo me conformo. Ustedes que haría se quedarían? Dejarían todo por ese amor que anhelan?_**


End file.
